Sesshomary&Savanna
by savannabear23
Summary: u have 2 read it


Sesshomaru & Savanna

Once there was a beautiful baby girl named Savanna she was a princess but she was taken from her family by the family's fighting master Orochimaru when she was very young. But when they found out she was gone her father sent every one of his ninjas to look for her. But every time they came back empty handed, then every time they became more and more worried because Savanna is a jinchūriki host, she holds the 20-tailed fox, a very powerful beast with so much power. Then he decided to take matters into his own hands. He began looking for his little girl. When his 2 sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, became old enough they to started to look for their little sister. But every time they came home they came back empty handed but they never gave up hope of finding her some day.

Naruto was sitting on the swing crying, then Hinata came up to him with a rice cake and said "why are you crying Naruto?" he didn't look up and he said "I failed for the second time" then Sasuke came out and said "why do you hang out with the outcast Hinata?" then Savanna came out and said "why must you pick on people you don't like Sasuke?" then Sasuke said "because he is a freak just like you Savanna" then Sasuke started to attack Naruto, Savanna used 128 palm and damaged Sasuke's charka passages, then he fell to the ground. When Naruto came around he was alert that he wasn't at sensei's house, he tried to get up but he couldn't, Savanna said "don't get up . . . you don't have enough strength to" Naruto looked around and said "where am I?" Savanna said "you are in my hut I brought you here after you were attacked by Sasuke" then Savanna got up and sat by Naruto and started to feed him. By the next day Naruto was healed enough to go back home. As soon as they left Naruto asked "are you new here? I haven't seen you around here" Savanna said "you can say that" he looked at his feet then looked at her and said "are you going to the ninja school?" she looked at him and said "no . . . . . I can't afford to go there" when they where half way to his house it was dark and by then Naruto knew mostly everything about Savanna then when she stopped to fix her shoe and he saw a mark and said "you have something on your neck, let me get it for you" then she said "don't touch it" he stopped and looked at it and saw that it was a seal and said "you're a jinchūriki host" then Savanna started to cry, she said "are you going to tell me to leave or that I should leave and never come back or else?" Savanna looked up at him and Naruto said "no . . . no I'm not because you see I'm a jinchūriki host to I'm a host to the 9-tail fox" then she stopped crying and they started to walk again. Then Naruto asked "so . . . who are you a host to Savanna?" she stopped and looked at him and said "I'm a host to the 20-tailed fox" Naruto just smiled and said "we should keep walking" Savanna blushed and started to walk. When they got to sensei's house Naruto said "do you want to live here with me and sensei, Savanna?" Savanna just looked and him and said "I don't think your sensei would let me live with you and I'm doing fine on my own" then Naruto said "sure he will I'll even ask him" Naruto took Savanna by the hand and they went in the house. When they went in the house she saw a man on the couch reading the newspaper, he looked up and said "well you're finally here Naruto about time to" then he saw Savanna and said "who's your friend Naruto?" Naruto pulled Savanna more in the house and said "this is Savanna sensei and can she live here with us?" then Savanna said "I don't have to I have a hut in the woods and I'm doing fine on my own" sensei looked at her and got up and walked over to her and said "of course you can stay here with us, that old hut is about done with" Savanna smiled and said "thank you" then Naruto said "I'm hungry, did you cook something sensei?" he looked at Naruto and said "I'm sorry Naruto I only made myself something?" then Savanna said "I'll make something for you Naruto" then she walked to the kitchen and started to cook. When she was done Naruto was starting to eat and when he was done he said "were did you learn to cook Savanna?" she looked at him and said "I learned on my own" then Naruto took a shower and went to bed. Savanna sat at the table drinking tea then sensei came and sat next to her and said "the guest room is being repainted so you'll have to share a room with Naruto is that ok with you" she said "yes its ok with me" then Savanna washed the dishes, when she was done Naruto came in and said "I thought you might need something to sleep in so I got one of my old shirt and pants" she looked at him and said "thank you Naruto" she took the clothes and went to change when she came out she saw Naruto waiting for her and he said "are you ready to go to bed Savanna?" she looked at him and said "yes I am" she followed Naruto to his bedroom and he got in the bed. Savanna just stood at the door, then Naruto said "what's the matter Savanna?" she looked and smiled at him and said "nothings the matter" she walked to the bed and got in and went to sleep. She was the first to get up. When she got up she changed and started to make breakfast, then sensei came in and started to read the newspaper, then he looked at Savanna and noticed that she had a burn mark on her neck and said "Savanna what's that on the left side of your neck?" she stopped cooking and said "it's . . . a burn . . . mark from battle" sensei put the newspaper down and said "who did you fight with Savanna" she started to cry and said "Sas . . . uke" then sensei said "come over here Savanna and let me see your back" she walked over to sensei and unbuttoned her kimono and her whole back was burned then Naruto came in and saw and said "who did that to you Savanna" sensei said "Sasuke did this to her Naruto . . . now don't go and do anything stupid Naruto" then Naruto went and got some cream and rubbed some on her back, then sensei said "we better get going if you going to go school you two" then they left. When they got there they went straight to class and when they got to class. Sensei came in and called the class to order and introduced Savanna and started to talk about the charkra produces clones of ourselves, then Sasuke opened the door and walked to his seat and sat next to Savanna. He looked at her and said "me you after school" then a man opened to the door and gave sensei a note and told Sasuke to go to the nurse. After that was lunch, then it was practice. After the last bell rang Savanna had lost Naruto and started to walk home. Half way there Sasuke and his friends where waiting, Savanna walk over past them and one said "she's scared to fight us" Savanna kept walking. When she got to the house Naruto was on the couch sharpening his kunai knife's then he looked at her and said "hey Savanna" she smiled and went out back and sat on the grass then Naruto went outside with her and laid next to her and said "Savanna can I ask you something?" she looked at him and said "sure what is it" he looked at her and said "how old are you?" she looked at the sky and said "I am 14 going on 15 Naruto" he sat up and said "your at the age where you are supposed to get married at 15" Savanna looked at him and said "well that wont be until 3 months" then sensei came out back and said "hey you two we are going shopping" Savanna and Naruto got up and left. When they came back Savanna went straight to bed. When Savanna woke up she got dressed and went out to the back yard, When Naruto woke up he saw that Savanna wasn't next to him he went into a full panic attack. He ran around the house, and then he ran outside and found her. She looked at him and said "is something wrong Naruto?" he said "no I just wanted to see if you were here" then he went back inside. Later that day Hinata came over to the house and started to question Savanna, then she left, by the time she left it was dark out. An anbu came and took sensei with him and then Savanna and Naruto went to bed. Later that night Savanna woke up in a cold sweat she looked around and searched the house, then Naruto woke up and found her in the living room and said "are you ok Savanna?" she looked at him and said "ya . . . . Everything is ok Naruto" he sat with her on the couch until she fell asleep; he took her to their room and laid her in the bed and went to sleep on the floor. Naruto was the first to wake up and made himself breakfast, when he was done Savanna came in the kitchen and said "where is sensei?" Naruto said "he left on a mission and he won't be back for 2 months" she went to the fridge and made herself a bowl of cereal. Then Naruto said "what do you want to do today Savanna?" she looked at him and said "I don't know" he looked at her and said "do you want to see a movie later?" she said "ya that sounds nice" then she went outside. Later that day when they came home from the movies Savanna said "Naruto what do you think of me?" he looked at her and said "I think of you as . . . ." Savanna said "you don't have to answer" she went up stairs and went to bed. Naruto stayed up most of the night thinking about what he thinks of Savanna then he fell asleep on the couch. Naruto woke up later to find Savanna next to him. When Savanna woke up she was next to Naruto on the couch. Later that day Savanna went for a walk, on her walk she saw Sasuke and when she walked past him he hit her. Sasuke said "you're a freak Savanna just like your boyfriend Naruto" Savanna turned around and said "Naruto is not my boyfriend" then they started to fight. Sasuke thought he had the advantage but when he let his guard down Savanna did 128 palms and Sasuke fell to the floor, then Savanna left. When Savanna went back to the house Naruto was making dinner, she went into the kitchen and stood by him and started to help him. When they were done they ate then Savanna went outside and looked up at the full moon and went in a daze. Naruto went outside and when he looked in Savanna's eyes and he saw emptiness, then a strong wind started to pick up and Savanna opened her arms and started to float up toward the moon. Then Naruto saw a waning crescent on her forehead light up. Then a white flash happened, and then Savanna was on the floor. Naruto took her to the room and laid her on the bed and went to sleep on the couch. When Savanna woke up she felt refreshed and new. She went down stairs and found Naruto on the couch sleeping, Savanna started to wake him up, Savanna said "Naruto . . . Naruto wake up were going to be late for school" then Savanna stabbed him in the side with her fingers. Naruto fell to the floor in pain and said "what was that for Savanna?" she pointed at the clock and said "if we don't hurry we are going to be late for school Naruto" he looked at the clock and it was 7:45. He got up and put on some clean clothes and they left for school. When they got there class was barley starting. When Sasuke was walking to lunch, he over heard the teachers talking about how Savanna started to live with Naruto then he left. When Naruto and Savanna started to walk home Savanna said "whose Garra Naruto?" he looked at her and said "he is just like us Savanna" she stayed quite the rest of the way home. When they got to the house Hinata was there waiting. When they were close enough Hinata said "what are you doing with her Naruto? I though you loved me Naruto, why are you cheating on me with this little freak?" then Naruto said "no Hinata I never loved you, we weren't even going out" when Hinata hear those words she looked at Savanna and said "why . . . why didn't you take my Naruto away from me you . . . . You freak, you should be killed" then she started to attack Savanna. Then Naruto threw Hinata to a tree and said "stay Hinata" Then Naruto took Savanna in the house and put her on the couch and started to tend to her wounds. When Savanna came to she sat up then walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto eating cereal then Savanna said "I'm so sorry Naruto I forgot about dinner I'll start making you something to eat" she started to fill a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. Then Naruto came behind her and put his arms around her waist and said "don't worry about it Savanna I'm ok you don't have to cook for me tonight" Savanna blush bright red and said "but I . . ." then Naruto turned her around and said "don't worry about it Savanna I already ate" he turned her around and started to stroke her cheek then Savanna stared into his eyes. Then Naruto kissed Savanna on the lips, then he said "I love you Savanna I really do love you" then Savanna said "you really do Naruto?" then he took her face in his face hand and said "yes I do, I love you Savanna" then he kissed her again then Naruto said "sensei sent a letter, he's coming home next week" then Savanna's eyes lit up and said "I hope he comes home ok" then Naruto said "do you want to do something this weekend Savanna?" Savanna said "what did you have in mind Naruto" he looked at her and said "I thought I might take you out to the movies, then out to dinner" then Savanna said "I don't want to go out, maybe we could stay home and watch movies all night along." Then Naruto said "I'll make the popcorn then." They started to watch movies, and then Savanna fell asleep. Naruto stayed up and started to think about where Savanna came from, she didn't look like one of the major hidden villages, and then he fell asleep. When Savanna woke up she went into the kitchen and saw sensei in there. Then she said "sensei I thought you wouldn't be home until next week" then sensei said "I came home as fast as I could" then Naruto came in, and ran to sensei and gave him a hug. For the rest of the day they did fun things, but Savanna had the feeling she was being watched. When they got home Savanna went straight to bed. As soon as she went in the room and shut the door Naruto pulled sensei into the kitchen and started to talk to him about Savanna then sensei said "I think I know where she came from Naruto but I'm not going to say anything about it to her" then Naruto said "why sensei why aren't you going to tell her where she's from . . . I think she has a right to know where she came from" sensei then said "look at her Naruto she's happy, do you want to send her to the hidden mist village and see her unhappy" then Naruto said "is that why you left on that mission sensei? To look for her parents" then sensei said "yes Naruto that's why I left, it didn't take long. When I was on the mission I saw one of her brother's the oldest one, Bankotsu, and I asked where he was from. We started to talk, then he asked if I had any kids, I told him no but that I had 2 kids living with me and I told him your name and Savanna's, and you can guess what happened after that" then Savanna said "he wont let them take me back to my family with out a fight" then they looked at the door way and saw Savanna and sensei said "how long have you been there Savanna?" then Savanna said "I heard the whole conversation, he wont let them take me back to my family with out a fight" then Naruto walked up to her and said "who wont let you go home Savanna? Tell me please Savanna tell me" Savanna got all wide eyed and looked in Naruto's eyes. She started to cry, and then sensei said "please Savanna tell us who stole you from your family" Savanna said "Master Oro. . .chi . . . . Maru" then Naruto stormed outside angry as ever then Savanna ran to her room and locked herself inside and started to cry. That night Savanna started to hear Orochimaru's voice it said "I'm coming to get you soon my precious, then you can continue your training and you can marry Itachi as planned" Savanna covered her ears and whispered "please Master please leave me alone" then she started to scream "LEAVE ME ALONE MASTER OROCHIMARU PLEASE" then sensei broke down the door, then Savanna blacked out. When Savanna came to she started to panic, then Naruto put his arms her arm and said "just relax Savanna your ok, I'm right here" then Savanna look at Naruto, then sensei and the Hokage walked in and Lord Hokage said "well I see she is awake and alert" then Savanna looked at sensei with scared eyes and said "what's going on sensei?" then sensei said "its ok Savanna they are going to run a few testes on you to measure your powers and try to contact your family" then Savanna said "no don't I don't want to see them yet" then they all looked at her and Naruto said "why don't you want to see them Savanna?" she looked at Naruto and said "he'll kill them if I'm with them, I don't want that to happen Naruto" Lord Hokage walked over to Savanna and said "who stole and raised you Savanna?" Savanna looked at Lord Hokage and said "Orochimaru stole me" then a nurse came in and said "its time for her tests if you don't mind Lord Hokage" then Lord Hokage said "ok I'll finish this conversation after your tests" the nurse took savanna to the testing room. Naruto followed them. When they got to the room they hooked up Savanna to a machine and left the room and the nurse said "ok Savanna we are going to start the tests ok" then Savanna said "ok" they switched the machine on. Savanna started to whimper in pain, the nurse said "Savanna we have to turn it up ok" Savanna whimpered an ok. Then the nurses turn up the voltage, then Savanna started to scream in pain, Naruto heard her scream, he got out of his chair, then a nurse came out and said "we cant get a reading on her charkra, so, we need your permission to turn the voltage over 1,000 to get a reading on her charkra" Naruto said "will it cause her more pain than she is in already?" the nurse said "yes it will, it might teach her not to come back here ever again" then Naruto said "what do you mean by that?" then the nurse said "she is a freak, a bigger freak than you Naruto" then Naruto said "why does everyone have to be so heartless about her . . . . Yes you can turn up the voltage" then the nurse went back in the room then Naruto heard Savanna scream louder then Savanna stopped screaming, then Naruto ran through the door and saw savanna on the floor motionless, he ran to her and said "what did you do to her?" then a nurse came in and said "because we had to put the voltage over 1,000 it knocked her out" then the nurse picked Savanna up and carried her to her room. When Savanna woke up she felt pain all over her body, then a nurse cam in and said "how bad is the pain sweetie?" then Savanna said "it hurts so bad" then the nurse gave her some pain medication in her ivy. Then before the nurse walked out the door Savanna said "where is sensei and Naruto?" the nurse looked at her and said "they left for a mission, they should be back in two days" then Savanna said "when can I leave?" the nurse said "not any time soon dear" then the nurse left. Savanna was scared Orochimaru would hurt or kill Naruto and sensei, she saw her clothes on the table and saw the window opened, and then she saw her chance to escape and protect Naruto and sensei. She got dressed and jumped out the window and hit the ground running toward the old hut for her weapons. When Savanna got to the hut she opened the secret hatch and grabbed a bunch of scrolls and knives, then she left to find Naruto and sensei. Naruto was wondering about Savanna, then Naruto and sensei saw Orochimaru, he walked up to them and said "I would like to know where my daughter Savanna is" then Naruto said "she is not your daughter Orochimaru, she will never be yours" Orochimaru chuckled and said "o she is mine Naruto and she will help me take over all of the villages" then Savanna was beside Naruto and said "Hello Master Orochimaru" then Orochimaru said "there you are Savanna, lets be on our way to continue your training" then Savanna said "no Orochimaru I will not be going with you today, not ever" then Orochimaru said "what did you say to your father Savanna?" Savanna said "I'm not your daughter and I'm never going to see you ever again" then Orochimaru attacked Savanna. Savanna pulled out a scroll and summoned the great Gamabunta and ordered to attack Orochimaru. Gamabunta looked at Savanna and said "as you wish Master Savanna" then Gamabunta started to attack Orochimaru but he was to quick then Naruto pulled out his kunai knife, then Savanna said "don't Naruto this is my battle, I have to do this by myself" then Naruto said "why cant I help you Savanna why?" Savanna just ignored him and said "today you die Orochimaru" then Orochimaru pulled out a scroll and summoned Manda. Savanna got wide eyed, then Orochimaru said "you seem surprised Savanna, why is that?" then Savanna said "you said you couldn't summon the great Manda" then Orochimaru said "I lied to you" then Savanna hopped down from Gamabunta and pulled out her giant folding fan and cut her wrist and wiped blood on it and summoned Kamatari. Then Orochimaru said in a shaky voice "how did you learn to summon Kamatari?" then Naruto just looked at Savanna, then sensei said "I never knew she had so much charkra" then they just watched. Savanna swung her giant fan and Kamatari started to attack Manda, then Manda was gone. Orochimaru said "you destroyed Manda with your weakest summoned monster" then Savanna just smiled and said "and that was your strongest monster" then Orochimaru summoned the impure world resurrection, then the first and second Hokage appeared. Then Savanna swung her fan and said "Gamabunta attack them" then smoke appeared. When it cleared Orochimaru was all cut up. Then Savanna said "chidori: Thunderclap" then Savanna shot lighting from her finger tips at Orochimaru, when the smoke cleared he was gone, then Savanna looked at Naruto and saw him and sensei lying on the ground unconscious. Savanna ran to them and poured some of her charkra into them, then they came to and Naruto said "what happened Savanna?" then Savanna said "I killed Orochimaru" then the Hokage was there with half of his ninjas and said "what happened here Savanna?" then Savanna stood up and said "he is gone. . . . I killed Orochimaru" then Savanna thanked Gamabunta and Kamatari and destroyed them. Then the Hokage said "you have unlimited charkra Savanna but you must learn to control it and I will help you with that" he smiled and then they all left home to the village. When they got back they went to the hospital to get checked out. Sensei had to stay, but Naruto and Savanna went to the house. When they got there Savanna changed her clothes and went outside in the back yard. Naruto went outside and sat next to her and said "are you ok Savanna?" then she looked at him and said "ya Naruto I'm fine" then she go up and went inside to the living room. Naruto stayed outside, and then Naruto found Savanna on the couch crying. He sat next to her and tried to comfort her, after awhile Savanna fell asleep on Naruto. Naruto heard the phone ring. He looked behind him and saw that it was the hospital calling he said "hello" then sensei said "hey Naruto I'm coming home now and I need you and Savanna to come pick me up" then Naruto looked at Savanna and said "ok we'll be there bye" then hung up. Then Naruto woke up Savanna and said "Savanna we have to go pick up sensei" then Savanna said "ok let's go" then they left. When they got back it was early in the morning, Savanna went straight to bed. Naruto was in the kitchen, then sensei came in and said "I got Savanna's charkra reading and she has a lot of it" Naruto stayed quite, then sensei said "if you want to marry her do it she is at the age, tomorrow Is her birthday" then Naruto got up and went to his room and went to sleep. The next day Savanna got up and went to the kitchen and started to cook. When sensei came in he said "happy 15th birthday Savanna" then Savanna said "don't say anything to Naruto please, I know he wants to marry me, I don't want him to go broke just to buy me a ring" then Naruto came in and said "what's for breakfast today Savanna?" then Savanna said "you'll see" then she served them and left to the park. When she left sensei said "its Savanna 15th birthday today Naruto" then Naruto said "I want to marry her sensei" then sensei said " I'll help you pay for the ring" then Naruto got up and said "lets go now then" then they left when Savanna got home they were gone. Savanna went to the back yard and saw some water, she started to water bend, and then she heard some noise in the kitchen. She went to check to see who it was, when she entered the kitchen she saw it was a boy with red hair, she said "who are you?" then he looked up and said "I am Gaara Savanna, and I know that you and I are the same, and I want you to marry me" then Naruto said "over my dead body your going to marry her Gaara" then Savanna saw Naruto at the door with his hands in fists then Garra looked behind him and said "I'll fight you for her hand in marriage" then sensei said "You will do no such thing" then sensei looked at Savanna and said "Savanna you have to pick one of them, Gaara or Naruto" then Savanna said "well I got to know Naruto, I just met you Gaara, I don't know much about you" then Gaara said "I can feel that we are meant to be together" then Savanna ran out the front door crying. Then Naruto started to run after her. Savanna kept running until she was at the Hokage's office, she knocked on the door and entered. When the Hokage saw Savanna crying he got up and walked over to her and said "what's wrong Savanna?" then Savanna looked up at him and said "Naruto and Gaara are fighting over me, and I don't know who to marry" then the Hokage called in Temari and said "can you please take Savanna to the spa to relax" then Temari said "yes" she looked at Savanna and said "hi Savanna why don't you come with me to the spa and tell me what's wrong" then they turned around and Savanna started to tell her about her problem. When they got to the spa Temari said "that's Gaara, but he never showed any girl attention like he did to you Savanna, he never cared about a girl so much like you." then Savanna said "but he just asked me to marry him" then they got the full treatment. The Hokage called Naruto and Gaara to his office. When they got there, He got up and said "I am upset with the both of you" then Naruto said "it's his fault, I was going to propose to her, then he had to come and scare her into not marring me" then Gaara said "it's not my fault, I felt a connection between her and me" then the Hokage said "silence, I want you two to talk it out but I think Naruto should marry her" then Gaara stormed out. When Savanna got home she saw Naruto on the couch sleeping, she walked over and sat on the floor next to him and laid her head in his hand and started to cry, Then Naruto said "don't cry my love" then Savanna looked up at Naruto and he moved to the floor and held Savanna. Savanna started to cry harder then Naruto said "please don't cry my love please stop crying" then Savanna got up and ran to their room, Naruto waited a few minutes and went up to the room and said "Savanna please tell me what's wrong with you" then Savanna looked at Naruto and said "I don't know who to marry" then Naruto said "marry me Savanna, marry me I love you and I will always love you until the end of time" then Savanna said "yes, yes I will marry you Naruto" then Naruto kissed her and ran into sensei's room and yelled "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SAVANNA". The next morning when Savanna was making breakfast, sensei came in and said "congratulations Savanna" then Savanna said "thank you sensei" then Naruto came in and walked up to Savanna and kissed her and said "good morning " then Savanna giggled and said "good morning " then Naruto sat down and Savanna served Naruto and sensei breakfast and went to change. When she came back to the kitchen and saw Naruto looking at wedding booklets and was on the phone asking questions. He looking up and said "come here and pick the wedding theme or the style" then Savanna walked over and started to look at books. She flipped through so many books, she was about to finish the last wedding book until she found a theme she liked she said "Naruto I like the king and queen theme" then Naruto said "perfect" then called to order the settings then they started to talk about when they were going to get married. Then Naruto called his friends and told them he was getting married. Then Savanna went to bed. When she got up Naruto wasn't in bed with her. She got up she went down stairs, but no one was there. Then Savanna went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, and then Naruto came in and started to watch her cook. Later that day Naruto's friends came over and hung out. When they came Savanna left to the back yard and started to water bend. One of Naruto's friends came out back and stared at her then left. Later that night Naruto and Savanna went to the mail office to pick up the settings. When they got home Savanna called Lord Hokage and asked him if he could book the biggest place to hold a party and he did. Over the past few days they planned. Then one day sensei said "Savanna is it ok if I invite your family to the wedding?" then she looked at Naruto, then at sensei and said "yes sensei you can" then he took off. Then the next day sensei said "your parents well be here today Savanna" then Savanna said "ok" then went to her room. An hour later there was a knock at the door, Savanna walked to the door and opened it. She saw a man, a woman and 2 boys older than her. Then Naruto came to the door and said "you must be Savanna's family" then the man said "yes we are I am Inu no Taishou, this is my wife, Izayoi, and my 2 sons Bankotsu and Inuyasha" Then Inu no Taishou said "and this is Savanna my youngest and only daughter" then Savanna said "mother, father" she ran into them and gave them a big hug and said "please come in, I made Konbu Dashi" then Bankotsu said "that sounds good right about now" then Inuyasha said "ya whatever just hurry up and serve it brat" then Inu no Taishou smacked Inuyasha in the head and said "Inuyasha don't talk to your sister that way" then they followed Savanna into the kitchen and she served them then Izayoi said "I'm so glad we have you back Savanna, you don't know how long we worried about you" then Inu no Taishou said "I looked every where for you after we found out you were gone" then Bankotsu said "are you going to tell her about her power" then Savanna said "what power?" then Inu no Taishou said "you were born with the power to master any thing that can be taught" then Savanna said "I know" then Bankotsu said "have you phases yet?" Savanna said "what do you mean brother?" Bankotsu said "have you felt fresh like a new person?" then Savanna said "yes about a month ago today" then Inu no Taishou said "Izayoi take her out back quickly" then Izayoi got up and shoved Savanna outside, then Naruto, Inu no Taishou, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha heard a howl. Then Bankotsu said "she's not taking it well father, you better go help her" then Inu no Taishou got up and walked out and clamed her down then she phased back into her human form. Izayoi came in and went to the bags and brought out a pile of clothes out and went out back. 20 min Savanna came back in with a beautiful white kimono and sat back down. Then they all went to sleep. The next morning Savanna woke up bright and early and started to cook breakfast, Then Savanna heard Inuyasha call for her. She went out back and Inuyasha said "I bet I can take you on little sister "then Savanna said "in your dreams big brother" then they started to battle, Savanna waited until Inuyasha left himself open and struck with chidori. Then Inuyasha flew back a few feet away and said "is that all you got little sister?" then Savanna got mad and started to earth bend, she threw a bolder at Inuyasha. Then he said "I give you win" then Savanna came in Sesshomaru, her mother, her father, and some white haired man at the table. When the white haired man saw Savanna he said "Savanna I'm so glad to see you again, love" he got up but Savanna said "who are you?" then he looked at Inu no Taishou and said "why doesn't she remember me Inu no Taishou?" then Inu no Taishou said "Orochimaru placed a spell over her to wipe her memories of you and us, but she still remembered us but not you" Then Inu no Taishou looked at Savanna and said "Savanna this is Sesshomaru, you soon to be husband" then Savanna said "No that's impossible" then Savanna's mother said "sweetie you were to be married to Sesshomaru when you were old enough and now that we found you, you can get married to him" then Sesshomaru said "you don't remember me Savanna?" Savanna said "no I don't" then Savanna ran out the front door, Then Inu no Taishou started to run after her. Savanna stopped at the park. Then Savanna stopped and fell to her knees and started to cry. Then Inu no Taishou said "please don't cry Savanna, Tell me what is wrong" then Savanna said " I feel a bond with Sesshomaru and I don't know why father, please tell me" then Savanna looked at her father and her father looked at her and said "the reason you feel drawn to him is because you two have a bond" Savanna said "how did it happen father?" he said "Sesshomaru Choose you to be his future mate when he was a little boy and you were just a baby, we cut your palms and you two held hands and that's how you formed the bond" Then Savanna said "so that's why you came down here to stop the wedding?" then he said "yes" then Savanna said "I want to go home and be with him" then Savanna's father said "we shall go now" then walked back to the house and Savanna packed all her scrolls and weapons and then they were off back to the castle. Savanna and Sesshomaru had there on carriage. When they left Sesshomaru said "how did you survive on your own, love?" then Savanna looked out the window and said "When I left Orochimaru's last hide out I used the nature around me, then I found Naruto" then Sesshomaru said "I should kill Orochimaru for taking you from me!" then Savanna looked at Sesshomaru and said "I did that for you then" then Savanna said "What is it like to be a prince Sesshomaru?" then he said "its like getting whatever you want, whenever you want, everything is done for you" then Savanna said "so are we going to get married right when we get to the castle or what?" the Sesshomaru said "No first your father want to throw a ball in your name and introduce you to the other lords then your mother will hire someone to plan our wedding based on the theme you want" then Savanna said "what was it like, when I wasn't there with you through out the years?" then Sesshomaru said "it was like someone took my heart and was stabbing it over and over" then Savanna asked more questions. Then she fell asleep. When she woke up she was in a room. She got up, then the door opened and a servant came in and said "oh you're up your father told me to get you ready for breakfast" then the servant went to the wardrobe and brought out a long black kimono and helped Savanna put it on. Then the servant put Savanna's hair back into a braid, then Savanna went to the dinning room to eat, after that she went to the garden to look at the flowers. Then Savanna's father called inside, He told her to lie on the floor. Then he started to chant. Then Savanna started to remember everyone and everything. Then Savanna went back to the Garden. Then Kagome Said "Savanna your back" then Savanna turned around and saw her friend. She got up and ran to her friend. They spent the whole day out in the garden talking and playing. Then Kagome had to leave, and then Savanna went back to the castle to eat. Then when she went into the castle she saw her father pacing, she went up to him and said "father what's wrong?" he stopped and said "it's Sesshomaru he might be dieing" Savanna looked at the double doors and walked in and saw Sesshomaru on his bed sweating she walked over. He had his eyes closed, When Savanna got to his side he opened his eyes and said "it's . . . going to be . . . ok Savanna . . . don't worry" then Savanna opened his shirt and placed her hand in the middle of his chest and took a deep breath and then Sesshomaru's pains started to go away. Then all the pain was gone, and then Savanna fell to the floor in pain. Then her father ran into the room and carried her to her room. Sesshomaru ran to her room and said "what did you do Savanna?" Savanna said "I . . . . Took you're . . . . Pain away . . . . From you" then Inu no Taishou said "go call the doctor" then a servant left the room. Then Savanna passed out from the pain. When she woke up she was in her room. She sat up and she started to get dizzy, she got up and went to the wardrobe and grabbed a regular kimono and started to walk down the hall. She stumbled to Sesshomaru's door, she opened it. Then Sesshomaru was up and out of his bed with his sword drawn. He saw that it was Savanna and dropped his sword to the ground and ran over to Savanna and grabbed her and said "what are you doing out of bed Savanna?" Savanna didn't say anything; Sesshomaru sensed Savanna was in pain. Then he helped Savanna into his bed, then walked around to the other side and got in and pulled Savanna into his arms. Then Savanna said "Sesshomaru . . ." then Sesshomaru said "what is it my love?" then Savanna turned to look at him and said "I want pups of my own, I want a family like Kagome, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha" then Sesshomaru said "in due time you well have one my dear" then Savanna went to sleep. When Savanna woke up she went to the balcony and saw her brother Inuyasha chasing his son, Hikaru, threw the garden, then Sesshomaru said "what are you staring at Savanna?" then Savanna said "my brother chasing his son" then Sesshomaru said "it's about time to go eat, you should go get ready for the ball" then Savanna ran to her room to get dressed. When she came down to meet the other lords she had the most beautiful kimono on. Lord Kouga was the first to show up. When he arrived Inu no Taishou and Savanna were there to greet him at the door, Lord Kouga said "well it's nice to finally meet you Savanna" then Savanna said "you to" then Lord Hakudoushi and Lord Shippo came. Then when Savanna was sitting a table Sesshomaru came over and said "hello my dear" then Savanna said "hey" then Sesshomaru said "do you see that princess over there by you brother Inuyasha?" Savanna looked over and saw a girl about her age looking at her. Then Savanna said "yes I see her" then Sesshomaru said "that's princess Abi, she hates you because I choose you for my mate" then princess Abi walked over and said "it's good to see you lady Savanna" then walked away. Later that night Savanna was in the garden smelling the flowers.


End file.
